


09 - I don't care how good it feels....

by sabishisa



Series: 100 Smutty Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishisa/pseuds/sabishisa
Summary: Hancock finally returns to a very frustrated Danse.  A continuation of53 - Is that a tattoo?.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/John Hancock (Fallout)
Series: 100 Smutty Dialogue Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654933
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	09 - I don't care how good it feels....

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for these to become a connected story but I've been bitten by the Hancock/Danse bug and I gotta get it out of my system. Hope you all enjoy! Comments and kudos much appreciated <3

9 - “I don’t care how good it feels, you’d better not cum until I tell you to.”

\---

If Danse knew one thing for certain, it was that Hancock was a fucking liar and a tease. The last thing he’d said had been that Danse would know where to find him. And the next day, he was fucking gone. No word to anyone, no clues as to where he might be going, just  _ gone _ . And Danse couldn’t exactly just ask after him without drawing attention. Someone would want an explanation. People might start to talk. What if someone guessed... No. No, he couldn’t risk asking anyone.

A week and four days had passed since their... encounter in the garage. At first, Danse did everything he could to forget it happened. Threw himself into his work even harder. Nothing helped. If anything, being in the garage made it near impossible. So he tried just staying at his home. That was worse. With nothing to occupy his thoughts (or his hands) Danse played the scene over and over again in his mind. He could still vividly remember the ghoul’s voice, raspy and deep, crawling over him like a physical thing. The few times Hancock had touched him... Danse mirrored those touches alone in his bedroom, stroking himself again and again. Even cumming didn’t calm the intense desire to have Hancock back. Danse didn’t even know what he  _ wanted _ from Hancock. More humiliation? To be disgusted with himself all over? To be mocked and laughed at again? To have his control taken and made to do things he could never do on his own?

Danse groaned and threw down the wrench he was holding. He’d been sitting behind some power armor for who knew how long and had done nothing. Annoyed at himself, he got up and stormed out of the garage, heading towards his home. The little ramshackle house near the back of the rotary in Sanctuary Hills had been unclaimed when he decided to settle in. Since it was right next to the garage Nate had built and far enough removed from everyone else to provide a little privacy, Danse had been more than happy to call it his own. He’d fortified the walls and moved in some basic furniture but otherwise the place was untouched. Nate had called him a lifelong bachelor when he saw the final product. Danse still wasn’t sure what he’d meant.

As he approached, a figure, one that had been leaning casually on his rickety excuse for a picket fence, pushed itself upright and raised a hand in greeting. Danse shielded his eyes from the sun and frowned. “Hancock.”

“None other, brother.” The ghoul chuckled softly and made a mock salute.

“I’m not your brother, freak. Why are you at my home?”

Hancock’s smile faded into a frown at Danse’s sharp words. “Thought I’d come check in on you. Figured it had been long enough.”

Danse narrowed his eyes. Despite how desperately he’d been wanting to see Hancock, his mind toyed again with the idea of just putting an end to this for good. He could do it. He was feeling angry enough. He could tell Hancock to fuck off back where he came from and stop bothering him. He could call him names, push him away. Let everything go back to normal. Back to hating himself. Back to days of mindlessly getting through. Back to ignoring the ache between his legs.

However, Hancock did not seem to be willing to wait for Danse to finish the battle with his demons. “Have it your way, then,” he said and brushed by Danse as he began to walk away.

“Wait.” Danse reached out and caught Hancock by his upper arm. For a brief second, he was surprised at how slim the ghoul was. His fantasies replayed Hancock as powerful when, in reality, Danse could easily snap him like a twig.

Hancock snatched his arm away. “Don’t you order me around,” he spat back, eyes narrowed. “You know how to speak to me.”

“I...” Danse glanced around anxiously. “Out here? Some one could--”

“There’s no one around to hear your excuses.”

Danse swallowed. Hancock was right, of course. It was noon and most had gone inside their own homes for lunch. He swallowed again and closed his eyes. He didn’t understand why closing his eyes made everything easier but he was happy for it at the moment. “Please wait, sir,” he said, voice sounding as tiny as he felt.

Hancock hummed softly. “That’s better. Now, let’s go inside.”

Danse practically scrambled to get behind closed doors. Watching Hancock saunter into his living room was a bit strange. He couldn’t help but think that just a few months ago, he’d have been enraged that Hancock even dared to think of himself as human enough to walk into his home. He was learning better, even if it felt like it was destroying everything he thought he knew about himself in the process. 

Hancock closed and locked the door behind his back without taking his eyes off Danse. “We’re gonna have to do something about the way you speak to me,” he said, still looking a bit angry. “So I’m just gonna put it out there for you.” Hancock walked up to Danse and reached up to grab the front of his t-shirt. He yanked, pulling Danse down so they were face-to-face. “You call me freak again, or any of those other little creative nicknames your racist Brotherhood taught you, and I will bend you over my knee in front of everyone and spank that tight little ass until you can’t sit for a week. We clear?”

Danse swallowed hard. He had not a single doubt that Hancock meant what he said. The other man had no shame to speak of and relished in making Danse wallow in his own. “Y-yes, sir.” The threat made him feel tingly, as if danger were creeping up behind him. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

“Good.” Hancock let go of his shirt and finally smiled. He smacked Danse’s cheek softly, then ran a finger over his bottom lip. “Been thinking about it,” he asked. He didn’t specify what ‘it’ was. He knew he didn’t have to.

Danse felt the blush spread over his cheeks as he nodded. 

“And did you touch yourself?”

His blush spread wider and Danse nodded again. 

“Mmm... Can’t have that. From now on, Dansey-boy, you don’t touch yourself unless I tell you its okay. When I come to play, I want you on full blast. Got that?” Hancock caught Danse’s chin in a firm grip when he went to nod once more. “Speak.”

“Yes, sir.” Danse wondered how being made to say two little words could make his cock twitch softly. Words he’d said a million times before, at that. Somehow, now, they were different.

When Hancock smiled this time, it was real. “You’re handling this a lot better than I thought you would. I was ready for a fight when I saw you storm out of that garage. Waiting must have really worn you down.”

Danse hesitated a moment before speaking, unsure if he could. Since he hadn’t been told to be quiet, he decided it would be okay. “I didn’t know where you were,” he explained. “I thought perhaps you had lied to me and weren’t coming back.”

Hancock’s expression softened. “So that’s why you lashed out. Well. I suppose I can forgive you this one time. I was going to punish you, you know?” He chuckled in a way that made Danse tingle all over again. “Anyway, enough talk.” Hancock turned and took a seat on the black loveseat Danse had moved into his living room. He motioned for Danse to stand in front of him. “Clothes off. Slowly.”

Danse could swear his blush had just faded when Hancock made it flare again. He stood in front of Hancock, his back to the front door. Slowly, as Hancock had directed, he peeled the white t-shirt over his head, revealing his broad, muscled chest.

Hancock hummed in satisfaction. Danse was stacked, muscles thick and firm, flexing with even the smallest of movement. Hancock wanted to get his hands on them, to squeeze and rub at that strong body, maybe even let Danse manhandle him a little. But he waited, biding his time until he was sure Danse was ready. After all, luring a bigot away from his bad ideals through sex and domination didn’t happen overnight.

Danse flicked the button of his jeans open and, after hesitating a moment, closed his eyes. There.  _ Now _ he could do this. He rubbed his palm down over himself, feeling his cock through the denim of his jeans. He wasn’t hard, yet, but his body was responding quickly. That tight, electric sensation centered between his thighs and up his stomach. He shifted, widening his stance. He slid his hand back up and pinched the zipper, tugging it down tooth by tooth. The pace was agonizing and when he finally had it fully open, Hancock laughed softly.

“Remind me not to tell you slowly unless I really mean it,” he said.

“Did I... do it wrong?”

“No, no. You did it just right, baby boy. Don’t stop now. Let me see you.”

Danse felt the pet name curl around him, warm and soft feeling. He was quickly learning that he liked it a lot when Hancock praised him in any way. At any rate, it gave him enough of a confidence boost for him to slip his jeans and boxers off in one quick movement. He kicked them aside and finally stood before Hancock completely naked and exposed.

Hancock gave a low whistle. “Very nice...” He motioned to Danse lazily with one hand. “Now. Drop down on your knees and crawl over here.”

Danse could swear he could feel his heart pound in his throat as he dropped down to all fours. He’d never done anything like this before. It was so profane, so perverse, and yet he loved every second of it. He wanted more. Much, much more. Only, he didn’t know how to ask for it. So he obeyed and hoped that Hancock could read his mind.

Hancock curled a finger, beckoning Danse closer until the larger man was right between his knees, looking up at him with those pretty brown eyes. “I want you to tell me about those times you touched yourself,” he finally said. “What were you thinking about while you jerked off, hmm? Was it me?”

Danse nodded, feeling more exposed than being naked and prone could account for. “Yes, sir...”

“Only me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Hancock smiled and Danse’s lips twitched upwards in kind. He was glad his answers pleased Hancock. 

“And what did I do? C’mon, I’m not gonna hold your hand here. Get to talking.”

Danse’s cock hardened even as the deep blush returned to his face. “You... You, um... You stood over me, in bed. And you-”

Hancock cut him off by tutting softly. “Is that how you paint a picture, Dansey boy? C’mon, you can tell it better than that.”

Danse’s brows tightened. He didn’t want to disappoint. If Hancock wanted it told better, he could do it. No excuses. He had his orders. He would show Hancock how well he could follow them.

“Yes, sir. You stood over me, sir, as I lie in bed. You talked to me and told me what to do, how to touch myself. When I could have my release.”

Hancock nodded, the smile on his face clearly showing he was pleased by Danse’s improvement. “That all?”

“No, sir.” Danse hesitated long enough to swallow anxiously. “You... Sometimes I imagined you touching me instead.”

“And did you like that?”

Danse bit his lip to keep himself quiet. He was embarrassed and so very turned on. His cock gave a soft throb as he answered. “Yes, sir.” 

Hancock sat up off the couch, his crotch moving to right in front of Danse’s face. Danse’s breath quickened and he imagined Hancock’s hand on the back of his head, shoving his face down against him, ordering Danse to mouth him through the fabric of his pants. This time, Danse couldn’t stop the moan from passing his lips.

Above him, Hancock chuckled softly. “In time, baby boy, in time. You’re not ready for that just yet. Sit up on your knees and move closer to me.”

When Danse was in place, Hancock reached down and took Danse’s cock in his hand. 

“This what you want, Danse? A ghoul stroking your cock? Hm?”

Danse let out a sound that was embarrassingly close to a whine.

“Cause that’s what this is. You on your knees, dripping for a  _ ghoul _ . You like the way my hands feel? Hot and rough...”

“Nnnh... Yes, sir.”

Hancock hummed his satisfaction. “It’d be pretty fucking stupid to keep going out there calling ghouls names and being a racist fucking pig when you’ve been on your knees dripping for one, don’t you think?”

“Y-yes, sir...” Danse knew Hancock was making a point, and a valid one at that, but it was hard to concentrate on anything other than the feel of Hancock slowly stroking him. Danse let his eyes close and his head dip back just a little, moaning as his lips parted.

Hancock watched hungrily as Danse bared his throat and he wanted nothing so much as to lean forward and claim Danse’s lips with his own. However, he didn’t think Danse was ready for that level of intimacy and held back.

Danse had begun to rock his hips, matching Hancock’s slow, languid pace. “Sir.... please. I’ve been on edge for so long...”

Hancock chuckled softly. “I don’t care how good it feels, you’d better not cum until I tell you to. Got that?”

Danse whined again but nodded his assent. His breath hitched as Hancock suddenly tightened his grip and began to move faster. 

“I’m going to test you, baby boy. And if you don’t want to be kept waiting again, I’d suggest you not disappoint me,” Hancock purred, his lips close to Danse’s ear. He didn’t miss the way the larger man shivered.

“Yes... Yes, sir. I won’t disappoint.”

“Oh, we’ll see about that...” Hancock’s voice dripped with the promise of delicious torment. The stroking stopped and Danse heard rather than saw Hancock spit. Moments later Hancock was stroking him again, spreading the warm, slick spit over his cock and moving much faster. Danse moaned tightly and folded his arms behind his back so he could grip each wrist. It made his chest swell and this time it was Hancock biting his bottom lip to keep himself in line. 

“Do not cum until I say,” Hancock reminded him. He didn’t wait for Danse to answer, leaning forward and licking over one of Danse’s nipples before sucking it into his mouth.

Danse choked on the loud moan that tore from him. His cock throbbed wildly and there seemed to be a direct line between his chest and his cock that was suddenly electrified when Hancock began his ministrations. Between the two intense sensations, Danse could barely hold himself still. 

Hancock showed him no mercy at all. He scraped his teeth over Danse’s wet and swollen nipple, basking in the way it made Danse’s moans stutter and catch in his throat. Danse had dribbled precum all down his hand and it squished and squelched noisily as Hancock continued to jerk him off. 

“S-sir, please,” Danse begged in a breathy groan. He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for. He wasn’t at the edge, not just yet, but he needed... something. This was driving him crazy. His thighs trembled from the effort of trying to be still.

Hancock gave him no quarter. Instead he bit down softly on the nipple in his mouth and tugged. Danse keened and his hips stuttered in their rhythm. 

“Sir, I can’t!”

“You can,” Hancock said and bit down harder, rolling his teeth side to side to tweak the sensitive bud trapped between them. He was certain he could listen to the way Danse moaned and begged for the rest of his life.

Hancock stopped stroking Danse and sat back a little to admire his handiwork. Danse was dripping precum pretty steadily now and his thick cock twitched eagerly. He could see Danse’s abs flex, the man’s thighs tighten, his chest rise and fall with his heavy panting as Danse fought to control himself. Hancock wanted to break that control. 

Danse wanted to keep begging. He wanted to let go and just throw himself at Hancock, beg for something,  _ anything _ , the ghoul wanted to give him so long as he didn’t stop. But he held back. That last scrap of self-control wouldn’t let him give in completely. He couldn’t surrender everything. Not just yet.

“Stand up,” Hancock said suddenly and Danse moved quickly to obey. “Good. Let’s see if you can continue to obey like that. I want you to turn around and bend over. Hands on the coffee table, legs spread.”

Danse felt ashamed and, impossibly, even more exposed. Still, he did as he was told. He moved a little slower, feeling unsure and a bit insecure. He had no idea what Hancock was up to and it made him just nervous enough to doubt.

“Don’t move.” 

That was the only warning Danse got before a hand rested on his hip and Hancock bent over him to slowly begin running his tongue down Danse’s spine. Hancock slowly but steadily moved lower, making Danse shiver repeatedly. Lower... Lower...

“Hancock!”

The hand on his hip gripped tighter in warning as Hancock ran his tongue down between Danse’s ass cheeks and across his hole. Danse wanted to move, he wanted to stand up and run across the room but that hand on his hip was like an anchor. He pressed his nails against the table and gasped, helpless against the new sensations as Hancock did something he’d never even imagined. The mayor’s tongue circled slowly, teasing, sending what felt like shocks all through Danse’s body. He couldn’t believe something like this could feel so good. His promise not to move was getting harder and harder.

Hancock smirked to himself, pleased so far with Danse’s reaction. Not everyone took to getting rimmed their first time well. Danse, however, seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit. He gasped and trembled, moaning each time Hancock let his tongue prod at his opening. It only took a few minutes before Danse was pressing his weight back into Hancock, silently asking for more. Hancock was more than happy to give it to him. He grabbed Danse’s hips with both hands and renewed his vigor, eating Danse’s ass like he’d been starving for it.

Danse had curled his hands into fists. He was moaning almost non-stop and the tremble in his thighs had spread all over. His cock throbbed wildly and the trickle of precum that dribbled down his length was pure torture. He didn’t want to disappoint but he couldn’t take this. His balls drew up tight, and Danse knew he would soon be in trouble if Hancock didn’t relent.

“Sir! Please!” His voice was higher pitched than usual. He was desperate and not bothering to hide it. “I can’t hold back much longer! I want to but I can’t! Please! Give me permission!”

Hancock chuckled and the feeling of it made Danse cry out and drop his head down. He was panting hard and had begun to sweat from the effort of holding back. Pleased with his handiwork, Hancock pulled back and smacked Danse on his ass just hard enough to sting. “Turn around,” he ordered. 

Danse reached up and gripped the base of his cock tightly as he turned to face Hancock. “I’m sorry, sir. I have to,” he said, hoping he wouldn’t be punished.

Hancock smiled. “That’s fine.” He stood up and walked around Danse to stand behind him. He slid his hands down those toned, tight abs to Danse’s mid-thigh, then scratched his way back up again. “I’m very proud of how well you did,” Hancock praised. “You followed orders just like a good little soldier boy. For that... I’m gonna let you cum today. So go ahead. Make yourself cum for me.”

Danse began to stroke himself, biting his lip to muffle his sounds. Would Hancock really work Danse up right to the edge and make him wait like that? He tried not to think too hard about it. Keeping control of himself was hard enough.

“Ah-ah-ah. Don’t you hold back. Let me hear you.”

“H-hancock...” Danse stroked hard and fast, barely even aware of the words as they spilled from his lips. “This was all I could think of... Need it. I--- nngh!” He cut off with a groan, then gasped sharply. His entire body tensed, tight as a bow-string for just a moment before he released with a loud cry.

Hancock pressed close, a soft moan of his own escaping his lips. Next time, he promised himself. Next time, he would have Danse’s hands on him. “I could watch you cum over and over, baby boy,” Hancock purred and pressed a kiss to the back of Danse’s shoulder. Danse only tensed briefly before he seemed to catch himself and relax. “Go ahead, sit down.”

With a grateful sigh, Danse sunk down onto the couch, his legs spread wide and hands resting on his thighs. “How do you do this to me,” he breathed, letting his head drop back on the couch.

Feeling brazen, and more than a little turned on himself, Hancock walked over and stradled Danse’s lap. He slid his hands into Danse’s thick hair, relishing in the feel of its softness. “Just consider it one of my many talents,” Hancock answered. He was a little surprised to feel Danse’s hands rest on his waist. Urged on, Hancock nipped and sucked softly at Danse’s throat. He felt more than heard Danse sigh in pleasure. He might not be so content when he finally saw the hickey Hancock was leaving behind but that was something they could deal with later. 

After having given Danse a few minutes of soft kisses and not-quite-cuddling to recover, Hancock stood up. “Alright, time for a beer. You should probably put some clothes on.”

Hancock chuckled as Danse blushed and suddenly covered his nakedness with his hands. “I’ve got beer... here. If you want.”

Hancock hesitated. This wasn’t an invitation for sex. It was an invitation to talk. Like equals. Hancock wasn’t sure he was ready for that. He had to admit, this little fling with Danse was a slightly sadistic way for him to work out his own frustrations that had built up over the years. He’d been the brunt of Danse’s racism and aggression for too long. A chance like this, to rub his face in it (and have him enjoy it), was too good to possibly mess up by getting attached. 

He opened his mouth, some excuse ready when he caught Danse’s eyes again. Danse’s wide, hopeful eyes. Hancock sighed and the excuse was gone. “Look. I got plans today.” Danse’s face fell and for a second Hancock felt it tug at his heartstrings. For a battle-proven soldier, he sure could look like a kicked puppy at the drop of a hat. “So how about this? Keep those beers cold and I’ll see you tomorrow night before I take off. That work?”

Danse nodded and his face brightened. “That will work.”

Hancock laughed at Danse’s almost formal way of speaking. “Maybe a beer will loosen you up. Then again, maybe I will.”

The blush that spread across Danse’s face lingered in Hancock’s mind the rest of the day.


End file.
